A Quest
by Mockingjack
Summary: "Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up."
1. Finn: Capture The Flag

**A/N: I read the Percy Jackson series a while ago now, but I've never actually got around to writing a fanfiction about it yet. I've had loads of ideas for this in my head for a while now, so I guess now is as good a time as any to start writing. This story won't actually focus on any of the characters from the main series, instead it will be about Finn Dalton, who is a fifteen-year-old son of Zeus, who is one of the popular kids at Camp Half-Blood. He knows a lot about the threats outside of camp, but it's not until he is shocked into reality until he finds out how serious things are. I hope you enjoy!**

Capture the flag has always been one of the main reasons I love Camp Half-Blood. In case you didn't know, Capture the flag is where two teams both have to hide a flag in their territory, and the object of it is to retrieve the opposing team's flag, and run it back to your team's side. Simple, isn't it? Well, that's if your playing this game outside of camp. Inside camp we need to wear full armor and carry weapons, because if you can't defend yourself, well, you might be in the infirmary for a few weeks.

I'm Finn Dalton, the only current Son of Zeus at Camp Half-Blood. This is why I'm usually captain for my team. We're all gathering around Chiron while he announces the rules, just in case one of the Ares campers 'forgets' and someone ends up with several broken bones. Possibly me. The Head Camper in the Ares Cabin, Sophia Hunt doesn't seem to like me very much... at all. I can see her staring at me in the corner of my eye. I turn my head to see her but she looks away. She still has a smug smile on her face though, she may have been fantasizing about how she will try to kill me if she gets the chance. Still, I'm feeling pretty confident.

That is, I was feeling confident up to the point when Charlie, the Head Camper of the Apollo cabin (who also happens to be my best friend) comes up beside me and plants his hand on my shoulder. He looks at me with a worried expression on his face. "The Hermes Cabin joined Sophia's team. They said that Sophia promised them that her and the rest of the Ares cabin would do all their chores for a week. She's gonna get pretty mad if she loses" Most of the children of Hermes at camp are mediocre swords fighters, and there's plenty of them. All of the undetermined kids stay at Hermes' cabin too, so there's about twice as many half-bloods there than there is at the Apollo cabin. We still have a large chance of winning though. Other than the rest of the Ares Cabin and the Hermes cabin, on Sophia's team is the Athena cabin and the Aphrodite cabin. On our team we have the Apollo cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the Demeter cabin and I. All the other cabins are currently empty.

"It'll be fine," I reply confidently, "I've got a plan."

For the next half an hour we are supposed to hide our flag and discuss strategies. Charlie, Arthur (the head of the Hephaestus cabin), and Amelia (the head of the Demeter cabin) discuss what we are going to do. I tell them my plan. We're going to most of our campers to the left, hopefully they'll distract a lot of Sophia's team and cause them to send a lot of their campers over to attack them. The Hephaestus campers are going to set a lot of traps around our flag, which is positioned in the center of a small clearing about 100 meters from the river that marks the half-way point. We're going to leave a few campers around our flag though, just so that the other team don't get too suspicious that our flag is wide open. As for retrieving their flag, Charlie and I will go around the right, leaving the middle open for the rest of their team to try and get our flag.

Arthur and a few of his brothers have set up quite impressive traps around our flag. Virtually invisible strings are tied from tree to tree. If you happen to trip over one of them anything could happen to you. Some serious such as you can trip over into a large pit. Others not so serious though, you could just end up with a bucket of freezing cold water over your head (This was Charlie's idea, he thought it may anger some Aphrodite girls so they quit). Some of the strings have small bells tied to the end of them. This way when somebody trips over them, the Hephaestus kids will hear them and they will be able to admire their handiwork. Some of the Demeter kids have made vines across the ground nearer our flag to slow approaching campers. The vines seem to have a mind of their own, they can wrap around your ankles and pull you down. I'm feeling pretty confident. The only plan that they've had for the past few games was to split up into groups of around 10 people and spread out around the flag, playing defensive. I think we've got this in the bag.

I hear a familiar sound in the distance, Chiron blowing the horn that signals that the game has begun. I turn around to Charlie, who has mud over his face as if it is warpaint. "Seriously dude, what are you doing?" I ask him jokingly, he has always been a 'class clown'.

"Come on man, you need warpaint!" He shouts excitedly. I let him smear the mud on my face too. He's the same height as me, about 6'0''. We're both quite muscular, even though he prefer's to use a bow as his weapon, and I like using swords. If you didn't know us you could probably mistake us both for brothers, except he has blond hair and brown eyes and I have black hair and green eyes. "Let's go, quick!" He says, grabbing his bow and taking an arrow out of his sheath. I take out my two twin swords (both about the length of my forearm's) from the sheath at the outer sides of my legs. They are magic items - gifts from Lord of the Skies himself. They are celestial bronze, but they glow with a flashing green energy, which shocks anyone that comes into contact with it. In the last quest that Charlie and I went on, along with a Satyr named Cedar, these blades came in handy when I used them to kill a Manticore.

We begin dashing out into the woods, and after about five minutes, I can already hear the sounds of swords clashing together to my left. Sophia's team has to have seen our team approaching over the left side, and now they're fighting. Our distraction has worked! We cross the river that marks half-way, and we still haven't encountered any threats.

"Do you know where the flag is?" I ask Charlie. His father Apollo is the God of prophecy, but it is rare to find a demigod with similar abilities. I think Charlie is one of two demigods that have had the power of prophecy. The other died a long time ago. Charlie puts his hands to his head any closes his eyes. His power of prophecy is nothing compared to the oracle, and it takes a lot of energy out of him if he is lucky enough for it to work. Still, it's a lot better than receiving nightmares about visiting the oracle in the attic for months. As well as the answers not having to rhyme.

It takes time, but Charlie finally opens his eyes. "It's hanging from a large tree branch, behind Zeus's fist. There's only a couple of campers there, about five kids from the Ares cabin."

"Perfect. Are you able to go now or do you need to take a few minutes?" I ask him. His face was pale and he looked as if he was about to drop.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up. You'll be able to take down the Ares kids, probably."

He crouches down next to a tree to rest and I nod my head. I run out following the path we were going, and soon enough I reach Zeus's fist. The flag should be hidden behind here in a clearing according to Charlie. I step out to where the pile of boulders lie, and I encounter my first enemy. Lily Bird. Daughter of Athena. She is Sophia's friend, and the only times that their team has won was when she created the strategies. She will be a challenge to defeat, but it's nothing I haven't been able to do before.

I run forward to swing my swords, but before I can even get closer to her our eyes meet. She takes a spear out from behind the boulders and throws it in my direction. She's very accurate, I have to drop my swords and dive to my left to dodge it. I Before I can even think to get to my feet she has another spear in her hand. She's only fifteen, and she isn't that tall, maybe 5'7'', but she can throw a spear pretty far. She releases the next spear, and I need to roll to the left again. If I didn't roll, the spear would have went straight into my left arm, but I did roll. Instead, the spear blade cut through the side of my right arm. I wince at the pain. I shuffle backwards and use a tree to help me get to my feet. When I finally stand upright, a spear enters the tree centimeters from my head. I know I can't waste anymore time, so I rush over to retrieve my blades.

I grab the swords by the handles and run towards Lily. This time she knows she'll be to slow to throw the spear, so she instead grabs one to fight with. When I'm meters from her, she lunges the spear in my direction. I dodge it by jumping to the right, and I use my left sword to snap the spear in half at it's shaft. Lily looks shocked, and I take this time to kick her in her chest, pushing her back onto the floor. I grab her fifth and final spear and look Lily in the eyes. She is clearly scared, even though she doesn't want to show it. Maiming isn't allowed in these games, so I sheath my swords. I doubt she'll come after me now anyway. I take the spear and run back into the tree's to look for the flag.

I come to a small clearing about 20 meters behind where Zeus's fist is. From behind the trees, I can see all five of the Ares kids. The flag is hanging up on the second-lowest branch of the tree. If I ever get the chance to take it I'll need a boost. No one seems to have noticed me yet, so I hope I can catch them off guard. The nearest camper is about 5 meters away, looking in the opposite direction. It's a girl about fourteen-years-old. In a quick motion, I swing the spear outwards and the shaft collides with the girls head, knocking her to the ground. The force must have knocked her out, she falls to the ground with her eyes closed. I can still see her breathing so I know she's alright - nothing that some nectar and ambrosia can't handle. I throw the spear at the next camper, a short skinny boy who looks about thirteen. I aim for his shoulder, but I get him in the chest. Luckily his armor protects him, so he only falls down. I take out both of my blades when I notice the three other camper's closing in on me. I swing for the first one, and catch them in a chink of their armor, sending a shock through their body. They fall to their knees leaving only the boy I hit with the spear and two other campers, both about eighteen-years-old. There is a boy and a girl, and they both look about the same height: 6'4''. They have me surrounded, the younger boy is the first to attempt an attack. He lunges at me with a celestial bronze knife, clearly aiming for my neck. I deflect his knife with my right sword, knocking it out of his hands. I swing with my sword to give him a jolt of electricity, but something catches my arm. The guy my age has his hands on my arm, he uses the other to punch me in the neck. I don't cry out in pain, instead I close my eyes and focus on electricity. I feel the hair standing up on the back of my neck, and I know I have given the guy a shock of energy when he releases his grip on my arm.

I think I've finally got the upper-hand until the girl slices the back of my right left calf. I fall to the ground, dropping my blades. She grabs my arm and the guy grabs my other arm and they hold me up against the tree. The girl gives the guy a menacing grin.

"You know, I wouldn't mind losing my dessert for a week if we put an end to 'Weather dude' over here," She jokes, but I don't think she was kidding, "What about you?"

The guy laughs, "That's the best thing I've heard all year, maybe we'll actually get a quest of our own."

I try to focus on electricity, but I know it won't do any good. There's something about being restricted that doesn't help me when I want to focus on anything. I guess that's my ADHD. I try to struggle against them but I can't break free when the two of them are holding me down. I see my swords, but they're two far away from me to reach with my feet. That's when I see something else. The celestial bronze knife of the younger half-blood. I can't actually see the boy though, he must have ran off to get more help. I struggle around more, and I can just about reach the knife with my foot.

"Don't think you can struggle your way out of this one, Dalton." The guy says. I have the knife here now, If I could manage to lift it up with my feet then I'm sure i'd be able to throw it at one of them. I tilt it up with my left foot and balance it onto the right. I think I've just about got a good grip on it when the girl turns her head.

"Oh look Jack, Finn's decided what weapon he wants us to use."

"What a lovely thing for him to do, would you like to do the honors Beth?"

She looks me in the eyes, "My pleasure." She takes the knife from my feet and points the blade up against my neck. She keeps poking me with the blade, and I can tell she has cut a small line across the side of my neck. I wince.

"Get it over with," I manage to get out. I think I did a good job of trying to hide my fear.

"Don't worry," Beth says, "We're just getting started."

I can't even struggle anymore. If I make one sudden movement I know the blade will sink into my neck. I don't close my eyes. I just stare her in the face. That is the moment when something unexpected happened. Her grip on the knife loosens and I feel the handle fall against my leg. I look down to see a bronze arrow going straight threw Beth's hand. She's screams in pain. Beth lets go of my completely, and Jack loosens his grip, confused as to what just happened. I use my left fist to punch Jack square in the face. I get to my feet, but I fall down quickly because I can't stand on my half. Instead I hurl myself at Jack and I pin him down by kneeling on his chest and with the other leg I stand on his arm. I punch him in the face again, and this time I feel a warm liquid on my fist. Blood. With his free hand, he grabs me by chest plate and pulls me down, causing me to topple over. This time he will make no mistakes. He knees over me, just as I did, and he takes off my helmet. He tosses it aside and then swings his fist. He catches me right in the nose, just as I did to him seconds ago. The metallic taste of my blood enters my mouth. I don't think I'll ever be able to overthrow him. So I look around for something I can use to my advantage. My swords are both too far away, but I see a rock the size of my fist about a meter from me. I use my free hand to punch Jack in the jaw, and in the moment he is stunned, I reach for the rock, and when I grab it I immediately force it into the side of Jack's head, forcing him to fall down, blood trickling down the side of his face. He's still alive. He'll be up to attack once again in a moment. I rush to grab my swords, and I place them in my sheaths for a second so I can attempt to stand.

Charlie has wounded Beth pretty badly too. He must have been using the bronze knife because she seems to have been sliced down her right arm and her outer thigh. He didn't exactly get out easily though, he has a cut on his calf - a lot worse than mine - and he's been punched numerous times in the face. He gets to his feet and holds his hands down to boost me up and get the flag. When he lifts me I have to grip onto the branches to support my weight. I reach up to grab the flag, and I rip it from the branch. When I get to the ground, Jack seems to finally be coming to his senses.

"We better get out of here," I say, "Fast!"

Charlie doesn't object, and we run out through the tree's. We're running as fast as we can, but we're still at a pretty slow pace. We both have to limp but considering how injured we both are, I think we're making good progress. It takes us about 10 minutes, but I can finally see the river - the border we need to cross. We're about 10 meters away when I hear bells ringing. Not same bells to indicate the game is over... it sounds so much smaller. In the distance, on the ground is a girl. Sophia Hunt. She has our flag in her hands but she is nowhere near us.

"The Hephaestus kids' trap actually worked!" I hear Charlie praise.

Sophia is on the ground. She must have been on her way our of the clearing with our flag when she tripped over a wire, causing the bells to sound. I hear laughter in the distance from some of the Hephaestus kids as a bucket topples over from one of the branches, pouring wet mud all over Sophia. I try to hold in a laugh, but in the end I can't help it. I burst into laughter as me and Charlie cross the half-way point. The flag changes to a bright white colour, with golden edges and a golden lightning bolt in the center. I hear Chiron blow the horn in the distance and a bunch of cheering campers from our team crowd around me and Charlie, hoisting us up onto their shoulders. I wince when they grab hold of my by my half, and they put us down after a few seconds realizing we're both in pain.

Chiron gallops up next to us all to congratulate us, but he comes to a pause when Charlie and I fall down to the ground. He orders some of the Apollo campers to get some stretchers to take us to the infirmary. Almost all of our team is gathered around us, wondering what happened, but they are quickly dismissed when a figure pushes them out of the way, screaming.

"FINN DALTON!" Sophia shrieks. She is covered from head to toe in mud, and I try to reply to her without laughing, but I fail.

"W-What seems to be the matter?" I ask her sarcastically, even Charlie starts cracking up, and he's in an even worse state than me.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" She asks, clearly furious. Someone grabs her by the arm, and I see it is Lily Bird.

"Well..." I begin.

"Ugh! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

She storms off in the opposite direction, towards the main camp area. Lily follows her, as well as a couple of the Aphrodite campers.

When the Apollo healers show up with the stretches, I'm hoisted up onto one and Charlie is hoisted up onto the other. We're carried off out of the woods towards the infirmary.

**A/N: Well then, what did you think of my first chapter? Please leave a review and stuff like that, also check out my other storys that I have written! Thanks for reading, and look forward for more updates in the future.**


	2. Finn: Recovery and Punishments

After two days of sitting in the infirmary doing next to nothing other than consuming nectar and ambrosia and waking up several times in the middle of the night, I'm finally released. It took a while to convince the Apollo healers to let me go, but eventually they did; giving me a pair of crutches so I don't put any pressure on my leg. I've got a white bandage wrapped around my leg, as well as another bandage over my nose. Turns out Jack broke it when he punched me in the face. Charlie wasn't as lucky as me, the Apollo healers are making him stay in the infirmary even longer.

Jack and Beth were found resting against Zeus's fist about half an hour after Capture the flag finished. Beth had mostly minor injuries, apart from a large cut on the side of her thigh, and the only major wound Jack had was on the side of his head when I hit him with the rock. I have a feeling they weren't just exhausted, and that they were over-exaggerating their pain so it would look like me and Charlie were the ones that attacked them first. They were let out of the infirmary after only a few hours.

When I exit the big house, Chiron is in his wheelchair on the front porch, along with Mr. D - the camp director. Chiron is looking at me concerned, whereas Mr. D looks at me as if I've just shot someone.

"Is, um... Is there something I've done wrong?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, and now he's acting all innocent," Mr. D complains, "See Chiron, he's clearly the one to blame. I think we should-"

"Dionysus," Chiron interrupts, "Can you please just go and help the dryads at the strawberry fields."

Mr. D looks outraged at Chiron, and instead of going to the strawberry fields he grabs me by the arm and pulls me inside the big house, slamming the door behind him. He's never really liked me, but I don't think he really likes anyone so I try not to feel offended. He pushes me inside the Rec room and he sits on a chair by the ping-pong table.

"So... Is there something I've done wrong?" I ask again.

Mr. D sighs before he answers. "Finn, we've explained many a time to all campers the rules of Capture the flag. The very first rule being: 'Killing or maiming is NOT allowed'"

"But I didn't kill!" I argue.

"But you did maim two other campers, and you attempted to severely injure another..."

"That was in self-defense! And what do you mean another camper!?"

"A son of Ares. Callum, is it? Thirteen-year-old. He said you tried to kill him with a spear."

"I was aiming for his shoulder, besides, you know I have bad aim! He was wearing armor anyway, all it did was knock him back!"

"That's not the point!" He snaps, and his tone changes to a much calmer voice. This is how I know when he is really angry. "Judging on you actions you are clearly impulsive, and for the sake of the other campers we have taken away your swords for the time being..."

I reach down to where the swords would have been around my legs, but both sheaths are gone. "Hey, you can't do that they were from my father! Are you not even going to listen to my side of the story!? Charlie's still in the infirmary because of-"

A grapevine shoots up from under the floorboards and a large leaf wraps around my mouth, and several other vines tighten around my feet and hands, causing me to drop both of my crutches. Dionysus possesses the ability to grow and control any plant. One of the perks of being the God of Vegetation.

He smirks and then continues, "You will also get no dessert for a week, and we've disqualified your team from capture the flag. You need to take the flag to the Ares cabin and make a formal apology. And, don't worry about your friend Charlie, he will be punished soon enough once he is healed."

He tosses me the white flag from over the room and it lands below me. I want to argue, I want to explain how Beth tried to kill me. I want to explain how Jack broke my nose. But I can't because of the vines wrapping around me. The more I keep struggling, the more their grip tightens, so I eventually stop.

"Well then, I'm glad we've finally come to an agreement," He says sarcastically, "You may go now."

The vines release their grip and shrink down below the floor boards. I fall to the ground and I gasp for air. As soon as I recover, I sling the flag over my shoulders. I grab hold of my crutches and head out of the Rec room. I plan on talking to Chiron as soon as I leave the house, but he isn't there, so I decide to go to the sword arena - one of the only places that I can be alone yet feel so occupied. That is, I was on my way to the arena when I realized I don't have my swords, and even if I did, there would be no way to hold them with my crutches. Instead I head back to my cabin to rest. When I reach the cabins, there is a large crowd gathered outside the Ares cabin. No doubt Beth and Jack are twisting the story again to get sympathy from the other campers. I try to avoid the crowd, but I realize that I'll have to go past them all if I want to get to my cabin.

I start towards cabin one, and I don't think anyone will notice me, until a short kid from the Hermes cabin turns around and shouts, "Whoa! Finn! What happened to your face?"

A lot of the campers have turned around to me now, and one of them starts towards me. Sophia Hunt grabs me by the shoulder and stomps on my foot. "I'm not finished with you yet, just remember that," She whispers into my ear. She pulls me through the crowd and pushes me down on the ground, in front of Jack and Beth. Jack is wearing a beanie to hide the wound on his head, and Beth is wearing long sleeves so you can't see any of her wounds. Whereas, I've bandages all over my leg, nose , arm and neck.

"Oh, nice of you to turn up," Beth says sarcastically as she yanks the flag from around my shoulders. It immediately changes to a disgusting red colour, with the head of a wild boar in the center.

"So, we've been told we will get an apology?" Jack asks, clearly amplifying they are in charge here. I spit at his feet. "No? Well, I wonder what Mr. D will have to say about that."

I try to stand up so that I don't look weak, but as soon as I do Lily Bird kicks me in the back of my good leg, and I fall down so I am resting on one knee.

"Face it Dalton, your weak," I hear Jack say.

"Really? I'm the weak one?" I shout back at him, "Do you want to take off your hat? It's a bit warm out here don't you think?"

"Your not exactly in any position to be calling anyone else weak Finn, you can't even stand up on your own," Beth points out.

I'm about to argue again, but I know how this must all look to the other campers. The ones who I used to call my friends. They probably think I went to attack Jack and Beth, but they overpowered me so I failed. I use my crutches to get to my feet again and I begin to push my way through the crowd to get into my cabin.

"Running away from another battle, Finn?" Jack remarks, "I've got to admit, I didn't actually expect you to this time."

That's when I realize, I have nothing to loose. I spin around, and with the absence of my sword I strike Jack in the stomach with my left crutch. He makes an 'ooft' sound and falls back onto the ground. I turn back around to go to my cabin, but Sophia is standing in the way. I can't back out now, that will just make everyone think I am weak and a coward. I swing my left crutch at her again, because I'm depending on my right to support my leg. She ducks underneath my crutch, steps forward and looks me in the eye.

"We'll settle this another time," She says, which makes me know she seriously thinks she can beat me in a fight, even if I am wounded. See, there's history between me and Sophia. It started from the first time we played capture the flag. I was on her team, because I was in the Hermes cabin - still undetermined. Lily and Sophia came up with a plan so that they could use one camper as bait (that camper being me) that can lead the guards around the other teams flag to chase me while she can take the flag and back to our side. Instead, it went down something like this: Sophia was standing behind one of the tree's near their flag, I was on the opposite side of the clearing. I threw a spear (which in case you didn't know by now, I have terrible aim) at the one of the guards, but I missed, and It snagged the flag, which landed at Sophia's feet. She grabbed the flag, and the entire team chased after her, as well as myself. When she was running, she threw spear, with the flag attached to it backwards aiming at the campers chasing her, but it flew past them and landed by my feet. Unaware that the campers weren't chasing her anymore, she kept running and tripped into a long puddle of- well... let's just say she Sophia doesn't tend to stay clean during Capture the Flag... Anyway, I retrieved the flag, and ran over the river, meaning we won. But instead of the flag changing to the Hermes banner, it changed to the Zeus banner. I had been claimed by Zeus - which was really rare because a child of Zeus hadn't been born for decades. Since that game of Capture the flag, six years ago, Sophia and I have many encounters, which usually end up making her hate me even more.

"Whatever," I say back to her, and I limp past her, nudging her shoulder as I move away from the crowd. The crowd dissipates away, some going back to their cabins, others going to lessons. I open the large bronze doors and slam them behind me. The marble floors send an echo across the room when I step on them. I step my crutches down next to my bed, and even though it's only about six o'clock, I try to get some rest. It shouldn't be hard considering the amount of sleep I didn't get in the infirmary. When my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep.

I dream about the oracle, but she isn't in her usual location. She is still at her table, but instead of the attic, she is in the woods. Not the same woods that surround most of camp... these woods are foggy and unfamiliar. The mummified body opens with mouth, and a green mist emits from it. It swirls around in the air, mixing in with the fog. I try to walk up to the oracle, but for some reason I'm frozen in place. Nothing changes for a while, other than the oracle continuing to release the green mist into the atmosphere. I can here voices in the distance, but they are too quite to make out the words. Then a large creature runs past me with amazing speed. At first it is too quick to make out what it is, but then the mummified body closes it's mouth, and the mist vanishes shortly after. I can see now that is not just one creature, but two. In front is a large animal - a fox. It is jet black, with a white tail. Behind it is a much more average sized creature. At first I mistake it to be a hellhound, but when I get a closer look, I can see it is just an average dog. The two creatures race around each other with insane speed, it's making me dizzy just looking at them. At one point, the fox is about to run into me, but it jumps over me, so I let out a breath of relief. The dog simply runs around me, eager to catch the fox. They both run out into the murky woods, so far that I can't see them anymore.

I wake up in my cabin, and I open the door to see if the sun is still setting. It is not. Instead, the moon is high up in the sky. I close the door and walk over to my bed again. On the small marble table next to my bed is a plate full of food, along with an drinking glass. Somebody must have brought it over for me when they saw I didn't show up for dinner. It looks like they got hungry when they got here though, because it looks like the food is half-eaten and the glass is empty. I'd still like to thank whoever brought it over for me, but it's kind of disturbing knowing that somebody came into my cabin when I was asleep.

I eat a couple of grapes, but then I lay back down in bed. I try to get back to sleep, but I keep thinking about my dream, which has really confused me. The only thing I think I can tell will happen from it, will be that there will be a prophecy. Which means, soon, there will be a new quest.

**A/N: Yes, there's going to be a quest. But will Finn be able to go on it after that very eventful game of capture the flag? Please leave a review, and don't forget to check out any of my other stories. Thanks for reading, and also don't forget to check back in the future for more chapters! **


End file.
